Tibieza
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: One-shot. A pesar de todo, Jack Frost es todavía un adolescente. Un adolescente de más de trescientos años, pero aún así. Su cuerpo se encarga de recordárselo de vez en cuando. [No romance, precisamente].


Pfff, no iba a escribir algo así, pero la cosa se salió de mis manos en cuanto vi la hoja en blanco. Y bueno, que aquí está.

**Disclaimer:** Ni Jack Frost ni los otros personajes del Origen de los Guardianes me pertenecen.

**Tibieza.**

A pesar de todo, Jack Frost es todavía un adolescente. Un adolescente de más de trescientos años, pero aún así. Su cuerpo se encarga de recordárselo de vez en cuando: que no está del todo desarrollado, que no estaba listo en ese entonces. Jack no se explica cómo puede pasar eso, pero algunas veces los huesos de las piernas le amanecen doliendo como cuando dio un pequeño estirón a los catorce. Otras se siente raro, como efervescente, impidiéndole estarse quieto por mucho tiempo. Y otra, su cambio de humor es bastante repentino, provocando fuertes y breves ventiscas aún cuando él no lo planeaba.

El espíritu del invierno murió poco antes de su cumpleaños número dieciocho, y aunque ya ha pasado bastante tiempo de eso, él se sigue sintiendo joven. Demasiado, de hecho. Su apariencia no ayuda a que los otros espíritus y guardianes lo tomen en serio en algunas ocasiones, provocando que Norte y Tooth expongan sus sentidos paternales en su compañía. Jack lo odia, de veras; a veces hasta cierra con fuerza los puños para no gritarles que ya no es un niño. Pero no puede, porque en esos instantes, algo dentro de él le hace creer que sí, que todavía lo es.

- No puedo creerlo.- Dice Tooth, moviendo sus alas tan rápidamente que Jack siente vértigo al quedárseles mirando por mucho rato.- El diente pertenecía a uno de los hijos de Ed.- Desde que había pasado el incidente de Pitch, Tooth se había prometido a sí misma realizar un poco de labor de campo frecuentemente; cosa que había estado cumpliendo durante esos casi noventa años. - Cuando estaba a punto de salir vi la foto.- Agregó, entusiasmada.- Creció bastante bien, diría yo.- Y, para diversión de Bunny, sentado justo frente a ella, se sonrojó.- Se veía muy guapo.

Jack sonrió ante la apenada hada, pero no dijo nada. No sabía que los guardianes, o cualquier espíritu a decir verdad, pudieran sentirse atraído de esa manera por algún mortal; era algo que nunca le había pasado a él. O quizás nunca había observado bien. Él, al igual que muchos de los otros, prefería evitar la compañía adulta y se dedicaba a tratar de hacer felices a los niños. Despertar la magia, conservar la esperanza y esas cosas. No es como si se hubiera detenido a observar a las personas mayores que caminaban a su alrededor, o que lo atravesaban, mejor dicho.

Pero Jack, siendo curioso por naturaleza, unos días después de esa conversación en el Polo Norte, había decidido bajar a explorar y observar a la gente de Burgess. Durante todo el tiempo que llevaba siendo inmortal, había observado el cambio pasar: primero los grandes y pesados vestidos siendo cambiados por faldas más ligeras y blusas coloridas, pantalones, zapatos y abrigos que iban y venían, con los años. Las casas, los carros, hasta la música cambiaba, y él se descubrió siendo adicto a estos cambios, tratando de memorizar y guardar cada uno de ellos para tomar nota de que la sociedad avanzaba y la vida seguía. Los libros ayudaban mucho, pasando largas y largas horas en la biblioteca pública que, muchas veces, estaba desierta en los pasillos de Historia. Aún así prefería la noche, para evitar que alguien descubriera un libro volando por sí sólo a unos cuantos pies del piso.

Incluso así, había dejado a la gente de lado. No a los niños, a los cuales recordaba con suma claridad; tomando nota de las travesuras más especiales, de las risas más grandes o de las ventiscas más esperadas. Las caras sonrientes de los niños seguían apareciendo en sus sueños, especialmente en aquellas noches particularmente solas. Porque, a pesar de ser "adoptado" por los otros guardianes y hablar mucho más seguido con ellos, seguía sintiéndose un poco solo. Quizás una docena más de creyentes en diferentes partes del globo serviría para poder ir a visitarlos y jugar cuando no podía hacerlo con los que tenía en América. Pero eso era sólo ser egoísta, y no debía hacerlo.

Retomando el tema, pensó el espíritu mientras caminaba por las calles desiertas del pueblo, él nunca le había puesto especial interés a las personas mayores. Vamos, ni a los jóvenes de su edad. Veía las masas, veía las tendencias y seguía las modas; pero nunca los había observado individualmente. Frost pasó por la panadería del centro y siguió caminando hasta el parque, haciendo nevar ligeramente a su paso. Probablemente no estaría mal observar a unos cuantos adolescentes de su aparente edad, y ver si en alguno de ellos podía encontrar alguien que todavía creyera.

Sonriendo para sí, se subió a una de las bancas más cercanas, golpeando con su bastón el árbol que tenía al lado y provocando que todo el verde follaje se cubriera de blanco. Desde ahí se podía observar la casa que había sido de Jamie y Sophie. Ambos habían crecido y después de que se fueran a estudiar la universidad a otro lado (él a Princeton, ella a Yale), la casa se había quedado sola un tiempo. Jamie regresó casado y con un bebé, Sophie se aseguraba de visitarlo seguido y los tres podían tomar chocolate en la noche después de Navidad.

- Janeth se reiría de mí si le dijera que Jack Frost tomó chocolate en mi estudio.- Dijo una vez Jamie, con su barba incipiente y sus ojos llenos de añoranza.- Creería que estoy loco.

- Tal vez lo estás.- Contestó él, en esa ocasión, sonriendo. Aún le costaba ver a su niño preferido tan grande, tan crecido. Y él, él seguía exactamente igual.

Pero el tiempo pasó, la casa se llenó de más niños y los adultos siguieron almacenando años. Jack sabía que nada era para siempre y que debía estar agradecido de que Jamie y Sophie jamás hubieran dejado de creer en él (ni en Bunnymund, pero todo mundo tenía defectos) en toda su vida. Sin embargo, lo presentía, el final estaba cerca, y no podía escapar a él.

Después de eso, hace casi veinte años, Jack había caído en una fuerte depresión. Ciertamente los hijos de sus dos mejores amigos creían en él, y los hijos de los hijos también. Pero, la cercanía y la confianza que había logrado construir con esos dos pequeños niños, sus primeros creyentes, habían quedado olvidadas. Y él volvía a sentirse al margen de todo.

El espíritu estaba recordando los gratos momentos que había vivido con su mejor amigo cuando unas pisadas lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento. Era una joven, que caminaba lentamente por la vereda; sus pasos eran suaves, mientras su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un abrigo color sangre que contrastaba con su espesa cabellera negra. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus ojos, grandes y negros, con unas marcadas ojeras que evidenciaban que no estaba durmiendo bien. Jack nunca había visto una mirada más triste. Así que, se puso en pie y dejó caer un par de copos llenos de magia en el rostro de la joven, quizás eso la alegraría un poco.

- Nieve.- Murmuró ella, como despertando de un largo letargo, alzando su mano cubierta por un grueso guante. Intentó sonreír pero el amago de sonrisa murió antes de alcanzar su rostro.

Frost observó como la joven regresaba la mano al bolsillo del abrigo y seguía caminando, hasta perderse un par de calles más adelante. Frustrado por la falta de espíritu navideño en ella y el fracaso para alegrarla, decidió seguirla un poco, sólo para asegurarse que estuviera bien.

Sin embargo, cuando los pasos de la joven los llevaron al cementerio, Jack dudó un poco antes de entrar. Aún le costaba ver las tumbas de sus seres queridos, de sus conocidos y de todos los que iba dejando atrás con el tiempo. Una de las desventajas de ser inmortal es que él permanecía ahí, siempre, mientras la gente a su alrededor iba desapareciendo. Cierto que llegaban nuevos amigos, otros niños, pero el final siempre era el mismo, y él todavía no terminaba de asimilarlo.

- Debes aceptarlo, Jack. Es el ciclo de la vida.- Le dijo Norte una vez, cuando el invierno iba cediendo paso nuevamente a la primavera y los parques empezaban a teñirse de verde.- No podemos hacer nada para cambiarlo.

Él lo entendía, por supuesto. Pero, de cualquier manera, la soledad de saberse inmortal le pesaba en demasía algunas veces. En esas ocasiones le gustaría volver a ser Jack Overland y que su vida se hubiera terminado en esa ocasión. Pero, ¿quién era él para cuestionar al Hombre en la Luna? Si ese era su destino, debía aceptarlo y aprender a vivir con él.

El joven volvió su vista a la adolescente que estaba casi frente a él. Tendría unos quince o dieciséis años, a lo mucho. Y tenía frío, se le notaba en los labios pálidos y en el tiritar que se hacía más evidente por momentos. Caminó un par de metros más y se detuvo frente a una tumba aparentemente reciente.

- Mamá...- Un hilo de voz, un murmullo, se coló entre sus labios; sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas de manera automática.- Te extraño, mamá.

A Jack se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, escuchando las palabras llenas de dolor. Se sintió un intruso y giró la vista hacia otro lado, lamentándose haberla seguido. Ese tipo de dolor era algo personal, que él había invadido sin derecho.

- Me siento sola.- Siguió ella, intentando controlar los espasmos que sufría su cuerpo.- Muy sola.

A pesar de todo, él fue incapaz de irse. Algo en su mente le decía que eso estaba mal, que debía alejarse de inmediato, pero sus pies se negaban a moverse. Se preguntó cuántas veces habría ido su propia madre a ver su tumba, una tumba sin cuerpo, claro. O Rosie, cuántas noches en vela habría pasado pensando en él, recordando. Su propio padre, en medio de arduas faenas, seguro lo tuvo en mente sin poder alejar sus pensamientos de él; mientras que él, sin recuerdos, vagaba seguramente cerca de ellos. ¿Cuántas veces se los habría cruzado sin darse cuenta que eran sus padres? No lo sabía, y no había manera de hacerlo jamás. Y, aún así, ¿ellos lo habrían visto? Si él hubiera encontrado la manera de comunicarse con ellos, ¿le habrían creído? No lo sabía, y eso dolía.

Jack cerró los ojos y apretó los puños, impotente, escuchando el mal disimulado llanto de la joven. Pero cuando éste pareció no disminuir, no pudo más. Se enderezó y movió ligeramente su bastón, trayendo una nevada un poco más abundante que la que había estado cayendo. La nieve, suave, se iba acumulando en las esquinas de las lápidas y sobre el abrigo gastado de ella, casi como una caricia. Era extraño, pero en algunas ocasiones Jack podía jurar que sentía los copos incluso tibios aunque, claro, eso era sólo para él. Ella dejó de temblar unos momentos y se permitió admirar el blanco paisaje que se ofrecía, los ojos bien abiertos y las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas del frío y del llanto. Frost la encontró adorable, y guapa. No demasiado, pero tenía algo que le atraía; sintiéndose sorprendido por el descubrimiento.

Él volvió. La siguiente semana, el mismo día. La encontró colocando un par de flores sobre la tumba. El clima iba mejorando y ahora sólo quedaban algunas nevadas pendientes para el resto del invierno, pero él se aseguró de acompañarla cada semana. Había veces en que ella se quedaba bastante rato, más de una hora, se quedaba y hablaba y hablaba de su vida, contándole a su madre lo más importante de su jornada, sobre la escuela de su hermano y el trabajo de su padre. Ahí, Jack podía sentarse cerca y escucharla hablar, poniendo especial interés en la manera en que le brillaban los ojos ante las anécdotas que recordaba. Eso le gustaba, junto con la sencillez que portaba y el cariño que, obviamente, le profesaba a su familia. En otras ocasiones, sin embargo, ella apenas se quedaba un par de minutos.

- Debo ir a terminar el trabajo.- Le decía a su madre, y Jack asentía, recordando que ella trabajaba medio tiempo en la biblioteca del lugar. Luego la miraba irse, quedándose sólo unos instantes más.

Pero cuando ella se quedaba, él se acercaba, lentamente. Se acercaba y miraba sus ojos grandes, sus labios pequeños y su piel, llena de pecas. En esos momentos, casi guardaba la respiración, aún entendiendo que ella no podía verlo. Se acercaba un par de pasos más, cuando ella se sentaba en el frío y húmedo piso, hincándose a su lado para escucharla mejor. En esos instantes deseaba poder tomar ese mechón de cabello rebelde y meterlo detrás de la oreja, deseaba tomar esas manos frías e intentar calentarlas con las suyas (aún recordándose que él no era capaz de dar calor) y acariciar esas mejillas pálidas para ayudarle a dormir un poco, esta vez sin sueños o pesadillas.

No la tocaba, claro. Sabía que no sería capaz de sentir su tacto sino atravesarla, y eso no era una sensación agradable. Así que se conformaba con memorizar sus gestos y encontrar confort en una voz cargada de dolor. Pero... aún así, a veces extrañaba el tacto de los humanos. Cuando Sophie era una niña, solía abrazarlo fuertemente, hasta dejarlo sin aire. Cuando Jamie creció, le colocaba la mano en el hombro y luego le despeinaba aún más su ya de por sí desastrosa cabellera. Y Jack solía extrañar ese tipo de caricia, tibia y fraternal.

Pero, esta vez, lo que sentía dentro era diferente. Era verla y ponerse feliz, su corazón acelerándose sólo un poco y sus manos sin poder estarse quietas. Incluso le daba miedo hacer el ridículo delante de ella, aunque sabía que eso era completamente imposible. Además, se descubrió pensando en ella durante su trabajo, y lo que es peor, durante una reunión importante con los otros guardianes.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Jack?- Preguntó Norte esa ocasión.- Parece como si estuvieras enamorado.- Agregó, riéndose al final, siendo imitado por los elfos. Pero la mirada inquisitiva que le había lanzado Bunny lo había puesto sumamente nervioso, mientras se empeñaba en negar con la cabeza.

Una semana después, entendió que el asunto se había salido de sus manos cuando despertó con una extraña y boba sonrisa en su cara, después de haber soñado con ella. Y Jack se maldijo, por lo bajo, cuando tuvo que tomar una ducha antes de salir rumbo al norte para terminar con las nevadas del día.

- Ya hace menos frío, mamá.- Comentó la joven una de las últimas veces.- Papá dice que el invierno duró más este año, y así parece.- "Culpa mía", pensó el espíritu, cerca de ella. La joven hizo una pausa, y luego agregó.- Dentro de pronto empezarán las convocatorias para la universidad. Papá dice que debo entrar a alguna, pero no quiero dejarlos solos, ¿sabes? Creo que morirían de hambre sin alguien que les cocine algo decente.- Ella soltó una risita un tanto nerviosa.- En fin, que quizás deba hacerle caso. Quería que lo supieras.

Jack la miró, descubriendo una mirada diferente. Menos fría y menos sola. Quizás ya podía dormir. Se atrevió a acercarse más y estiró su mano, dejándola en el aire a escasos milímetros de la blanca mejilla. Si cerraba los ojos y se concentraba podía imaginar que la tocaba y que le daba un poco de calor. Si cerraba los ojos.

- ¿Sabes? Hace tiempo que ya no me siento tan sola.- Agregó ella, haciendo que él retirara rápidamente su mano y la guardara en la bolsa de la sudadera.- Cómo si al venir aquí, estuviera acompañada. Es raro, ¿verdad?- Jack llamó al viento y la brisa provocada revolvió un poco la cabellera negra.- Si le contara a mi papá, creería que me estoy volviendo loca.

El adolescente la miró, con esa sonrisa colgando en la comisura de sus labios. Luego, con un movimiento más, hizo que volviera a caer un poco de nieve. Sólo un poco, que a final de cuentas ya casi era primavera. Y ella sonrió. Sonrió, mientras Jack no podría haberla encontrado más guapa.

Un par de minutos después, la joven se puso en pie, acomodándose su abrigo. Él la imitó, sabiendo que probablemente era la última vez que iba a hacerle compañía. El cambio de estación era inminente y él no soportaba demasiado el calor, además que tenía trabajo por cumplir en otras partes. Regresaría el próximo año, esperando encontrarla ahí. O quizás no, no sabía que era mejor, todavía; pero ojalá ella estuviera feliz.

El viento lo llevó un par de metros hacia arriba, apoyándose en uno de los altos faros del lugar, desde donde la vio dudar un segundo antes de dar la vuelta y continuar con su camino.

- Gracias.- Fue lo último que escuchó, antes de perderla de vista por completo.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Quería mostrar un Jack adolescente. En la película se da a entender que aunque el tiempo pasa, al igual que su imagen, su personalidad y su esencia siguen siendo las de un joven, así que supongo que debió sentirse atraído hacia alguien alguna vez. Eso es todo.

Espero les haya gustado.

Si llegaron hasta aquí, gracias por leer!


End file.
